


Lady, or...

by yoshizora



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshizora/pseuds/yoshizora
Summary: Mòrag asks Brighid to call her by name alone.





	Lady, or...

**Author's Note:**

> quick dumb idea i had to get out because ufghf brighid teasing morag

“The prefix isn’t necessary.” Mòrag considers what she just said, then lightly coughs into a fist. “Not anymore.”

Brighid knows exactly what she’s talking about. But still, she feigns ignorance, looking up from her journal with a puzzled smile. This is... a golden opportunity. “What do you mean?”

“At least in private.”

“Lady Mòrag?”

If Mòrag weren’t the sort of person with heaps of ironclad composure, she could wring her hands in frustration. It’s Brighid, though, and it’s always easy to let her guard down around Brighid. Too easy. So she coughs again, still trying to figure this out— actual conversation. Human conversation. Human to Blade… no, not like that? Even though it is.

Damn it.

She can smooth-talk her way through political debate, issue swift commands to soldiers without hesitance, and make even the most hardboiled general sit down and shut up with one or two carefully timed words. But she can’t explain what she’s trying to explain to Brighid.

Because it's Brighid.

“You don’t need to call me that,” she tries again, removing her cap and holding it just to give her hands something to do. “Just _Mòrag_ will suffice.”

“Ahh.” Brighid is still pretending to be none the wiser. “Because we’re officially involved now. Romantically.”

Well, yes.

“Well, yes.”

Brighid considers this. Pretends to consider this. “What if I prefer addressing you with the title?”

“We are _equals_ , Brighid,” she firmly says. “In all settings and circumstances.”

It's a mantra she'd always repeated over and over, even when they didn't have the time nor opportunity to discuss their feelings with each other, and it holds even stronger now. To love someone like this means standing on equal ground. For a Driver and Blade it's tough. For a Special Inquisitor and her official second-in-command it's even tougher. 

Ideally, it wouldn't be, but here she is, struggling to articulate what she really means.

Or maybe Mòrag is just making this out to be more complicated than it actually is. 

“Old habits are hard to break, Lady Mòrag.”

“You’re doing it on purpose, aren’t you?”

She chuckles and puts her journal aside. Then she stands up, her movements smooth and deliberate, every step she takes toward Mòrag like a looming danger. Mòrag even takes a step backwards, suddenly nervous for reasons she can’t figure out.

It was already warm in the room because of Brighid, but now it’s just getting _hot._

Mòrag stares straight ahead out of defiance, even when Brighid lightly traces her jaw with her fingers.

“I could drop that prefix, if that’s what you prefer,” she murmurs. Mòrag opens her mouth to speak, but she’s silenced with a finger placed over her lips.

“Mmh?”

“Mòrag. _Mòrag,"_ she says, as if testing the sound of her name without that formal _Lady_ attached to the front. She crosses her arms. “Hmmm.”

“Well…?”

Brighid smiles. “What if I just call you Mistress instead?”

Mòrag chokes on her own spit.

 

Just for the sake of public formalities, not much else changes between them.


End file.
